At the mall (Hidan x reader)
by Cookienekochan
Summary: "We're going to the mall!" You smiled


It was quiet in the Akatsuki kitchen. The only sound that could be heard was the chopping of meat with a knife. It was your turn to cook today... and you hated cooking. You chopped the meat, you were going to use for the meal you were going to make, pretending it was the face of the person who told you it was your turn to cook (*cough* Deidara *cough*), until the voice of your boyfriend Hidan broke the silence. "Hey, Y/N! Why don't you make me a salad?! And pour me a beer while you're at it!" You put the knife down and looked at him. "What's the magic word?"you asked. He walked over to you and wrapped his arms around your waist. He smirked and whispered in your ear "I'll please you."

You laughed and pushed him off, purring "No, no. There's another one." Hidan stared at you for a moment "Alright. What do you want?" You hugged him and kissed his cheek "We're going to the mall." The Jashinist's jaw hit the floor. He was about to say something, but you placed your finger over his lips "Or you won't get your salad and beer." Hidan was about to say something else, but you interrupted him again "Or you won't get laid for a month. And sleep on the couch. Oh! And no sacrificing humans...for a month!" He growled "You're pure evil." You just giggled "I'll go make your salad now. Get ready. We'll be leaving in a half an hour."

"Oh, Hidan! Look! I wanna go in that store!" You pointed at a store that just by the name of it, it looked super expensive. Hidan followed you obediently, cursing himself for taking you to the most expensive mall in the whole country.

You walked in and gasped at all the beautiful clothes you saw. Luckily for you, they were in your style. You literally dragged Hidan over to the nearest clothes stand and started half-throwing the clothes you like at Hidan, who barely caught them. "I like this one! And this one! And this one! This one will look perfect on me, right? But will this one make me look fat? You know what? I don't care. I'm taking it anyway. I like this one too, but I don't think it will look good on me...Never mind, I'll take it anyway." All poor Hidan could do was stand and nod, smiling awkwardly and replying with "Yes." "No." and "Okay.", while you kept talking and giving him clothes. "This one or the other one? Meh. I'll take both. But you know what...Return this. It will make me look terrible. Oh! And I'll take this. I won't wear it because it'll make me look horrible, but it looks great and I have to have it. I'll take this one too. I won't wear it, but I don't want some blonde bitch to make it look like it looks better on her."

Then the Jashinist did a grave mistake "Even if a blonde bitch doesn't buy it, she'll find something else to buy and make it look like it looks better on her. You can't buy everything just so someone else doesn't buy it. And why do you have to buy it if it will make you look horrible?!" You turned to glare at him "Are you agreeing that it will make me look horrible?!" you asked, sounding threatingly calm "No! I didn't mean that!" he tried to defend himself. You weren't in the mood for scandals so you sighed "Alright. Never mind. Let's go pay. You're paying by the way." And you walked over to the counter, leaving your boyfriend standing like a statue with wide eyes, holding the bunch of dresses and shirts, skirts etc. you took.

"That'll be...40 140 yen, sir." the man behind the counter said. Hidan grabbed a fistfull of his own hair and yelled "Oh, dear Jashin!".

You two walked out of the store, you holding only 2-3 bags, while Hidan was packed with the rest of the bags that looked like they were a million. Hidan was walking behind you, hunched, sad and staring at his wallet, a tiny mot floating out of it (the only thing that was currently inside) and wondering how it was possible to have your wallet emptied in a matter of minutes... Now he knew why Kakuzu was single. "Are we done yet?" he asked. "Oh no! We haven't even visited half of the stores here!" you said and walked towards another store, across from the one you were in before. Hidan sat down on a bench, because he got a stomachache. Not even half of the mall... "Why do I love you...?" he stared at you walk in the store. Hidan smiled to himself "Well. She's my girl and I love her."


End file.
